Festividad solitaria
by Srta. Ackerman
Summary: Su vida era triste, apaga y desde su punto de vista; muy solitaria. Otra vez lo mismo de todos los años, o al menos eso creía hasta que "eso" se le apareció y le hizo comprender el mundo de otra manera. Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


Declaimer: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, sino a su autor Yoshihiro Togashi, ya que si fuera de mi propiedad personajes muertos no hubieran fallecido.

 **Fic participante en la actividad anual "El tintineo de Campanas " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

N/a: Veamos cual es el resultado de esto, perdonen las faltas ortográficas. Espero sea de agrado tu lectura y disfrute el one-shot :3, nos leemos abajito.

* * *

Se despertó de repente, dirigió su vista al aparato móvil de reposaba a su lado, lo tomó y presionó suavemente el botón para encender este, una vez hecha esta acción entrecerró sus ojos a causa de la potente luz que le cegaba su vista, lo primero que hizo fue bajarle el voltaje a la iluminación para poder mirar mejor, seguido de ello, miro la hora y al darse cuenta que era demasiado temprano optó por seguir durmiendo, sin embargo su garganta se encontraba seca, por lo que se tuvo que levantar –en contra de su voluntad, claro-.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta que estaba semi-abierta, con cuidado de no provocar ruido alguno que fuera capaz de despertar a los empleados que descansaban. Salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina, lentamente bajó las escaleras—aparte de no querer interrumpir sueños tampoco deseaba caerse—.

Una vez que llegó al sitio de destino y bebió ese tan esperado vaso con agua mineral, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y se dispuso a pensar en todo lo sucedido en su vida, pues si alguien alguna vez le preguntaba sobre su vida ella no sabría porque hecho comenzar primero, había vivido tantas cosas tristes como alegres.

Subió las escaleras que la guiarían directamente a su habitación, cada vez más el sueño le estaba ganando, así que apenas entro a sus aposentos se recostó nuevamente y continuó su sueño.

— _Papá ¿Por qué_ _mamá no despierta_ _?_ — Preguntó una pequeña peli rosa al ver a su madre se encontraba "dormida" y que a su parecer no respiraba.

El hombre se mantuvo callado, dejando la pregunta en el aire, solamente se agacho a la altura de su hijita y la abrazo, provocando que entendiera el mensaje, la menor se dedicó a llorar en su hombro mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

Despertó de golpe, tenía el corazón agitado y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, ahora si había amanecido, un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, dio gracias por ello, no todos de tenían el privilegio de vivir.

Se dio una ducha corta, debía refrescarse y evitar _pensar en eso._ Suspiró, debía olvidar momentos como ese, no era del agradable recordarlos.

Su dama llamó a la puerta, ordenándole que bajara a desayunar, ella como siempre obedeció y se sentó en la mesa, sola, como había sido los últimos tres años, Light Nostrade, su progenitor, estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para preocuparse de su única hija. Tras la muerte de su refinada madre el ya no era el mismo, la quería, si, pero prefería trabajar y trabajar que estar acompañando a su hija en la víspera de Navidad.

— _¿_ Le sucede algo malo señorita?— Preguntó Eliza al ver que su patrona no tomaba el desayuno

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Solo no comas cuando ya esté helado.

—Si.

Una vez que terminó, Neon se dirigió a su cuarto con Eliza detrás, esta última debía hacer su trabajo matutino, lo cual consistía en ordenarle la pieza a la menor, mientras ella hacia cualquier actividad que no le causara desorden o molestia alguna.

—¿Sabes?, es entretenido coleccionar muñecas importadas de diferentes países.— Mencionó de repente, llamando la atención de su contraria.

—Seguramente señorita.

—Lo más gracioso es su ropa y el cabello, ¡ni siquiera combinan!—Comentó con diversión. —Espero con ansias mi cumpleaños para recibir otra de estas, ¡algunas de ellas son muy bonitas!

—Debe ser por el estilo de los países. —Rió levemente, le agradaba ver como la jovencita se comportaba como una niña siendo que ya era una adolescente.—Ya terminé, a la vuelta del almuerzo podrá probarse los vestidos que le mandaron a hacer la semana pasada.

—¡Que bien!—Miró a su alrededor, y efectivamente todo estaba muy organizado. —Gracias por limpiar el desastre.

—Aprecio mucho su agradecimiento, por ahora debería bajar a comer.

—Como digas, si así podré poner ropa supongo que iré.

Bajo en un dos por tres y se acomodó rápidamente en la mesa, espero calmadamente a que le trajeran su alimento para poder comerlo y volver a subir a sus aposentos donde le esperaban sus lindos atuendos nuevos.

—¿Seguro que no deseas almorzar?

—Usted es prioridad. —Respondió de manera obvia la castaña, asintiendo levemente la cabeza.

—¿Segura?— Cuestionó dudosa, aun sin creerle.

—Sí, no tengo apetito.

—Bueno si lo dices de esa manera…. cambiando de tema, Eliza ¿Qué hace tu familia para estas las fiestas?

—Oh jamás pensé que lo preguntaría, primero que nada mis padres se encargan de juntar a mis hermanos y nosotros de cocinar.

—¡Al fin! Espere por mucho este momento.— Dicho esto, tomo dos de los cuatro vestidos y se metió en el pequeño probador que ocupaba espacio en su enorme dormitorio.

No tardó más de unos cuantos minutos, nunca se demoraba cuando de vestimenta se trataba.

Se fue probando uno por uno, preguntándole a su acompañante que opinaba de cada uno.

—Si me permite decirle cual para mi gusto le quedó mejor, creo que fue el tercero que se puso; pues el vestido combinaba con sus ojos azules aguamarina.

—Entonces me pondré a la noche el que dijiste.

—Gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión señorita Nostrade. Si me disculpa tengo que bajar a ver los preparativos de más rato. Con su permiso me retiro.

Neon asintió y cerró la puerta, se quedó sola, con ella y sus pensamientos acerca de lo difícil que ha sido su vida.

¿Por qué ella tenía que soportar todo el dolor de no poder estar con su querida madre? Le daba cosa hablar con otras personas acerca de ese sentimiento dentro de ella, se refugiaba en todos esos objetos sin valor claro para ella, llenando ese espacio vacío que tenía. La muerte de su madre había sido un hecho trascendental en su vida.

* * *

—Bueno señorita, por hoy es todo, volveremos en unos días.-Se despidió uno de sus guardaespaldas y la única mujer, Baise.

—Tenga felices fiestas- Le siguió el otro compañero de trabajo de la mencionada anteriormente, Shachmono.

—Por favor cuídese señorita, nos vemos el jueves.

—Igualmente y feliz víspera de navidad.

El resto del personal se fueron a sus casas por su semana de las mini vacaciones, exceptuando a Eliza y a los cocineros, ello iban a volver al siguiente día.

La solitaria muchacha se fue a la sala de estar, junto al árbol artificial decorado de rojo y dorado.

—Al parecer papá no llegará-Murmuró deprimida, una navidad más debía pasarla sola.

Se recostó en el frío suelo e intentó conciliar el sueño. Solamente unos minutos era todo lo que deseaba…

—Neon no deberías sentirte así querida- Escuchó decir, sin embargo no podía ver con claridad quien era.

—¿Q-quién es?- Pronunció con voz temblorosa al no ver a nadie a su alrededor, mantuvo la compostura y le alego a quien quiera que sea "eso" que le hablaba —¿Y usted qué sabe respecto de cómo me siento?— Cuestionó bruscamente mostrando no tener miedo alguno.

—Sé más de lo que tú sabes. No te quiero ver triste, pues eres la niña más preciosa de este mundo, deberías sonreír como antes querida.

—Solo una persona me ha llamado así en mi vida, espere un minuto… ¿Mamá?

No se escuchó respuesta alguna, la silueta se dirigió a donde ella descansaba y se acomodó a su lado.

—Tu padre te ama, no deberías sentirte mal si no te hace caso, el quiere darte lo mejor para tu vida, debes entenderlo.

—Pero no parece que me amara, nunca pasa tiempo conmigo, me he criado casi toda la vida con mayordomos y guardaespaldas.

—No deberías hablar así de tu padre.— Le regañó.—Sabes perfectamente que él te ama mucho y por eso te contrato a todos los guardaespaldas que tienes, para que no te vaya a suceder nada malo.

—¡Pero…!— Reprocho con su típico tono infantil, inflando levemente las mejillas en señal de estar en un total desacuerdo con lo dicho anteriormente.

—También deberías entenderlo, puedes decir lo que te apetezca pero en el fondo siempre sabrás que el tema a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Por lo menos inténtalo, no te pido que le perdones por todo lo que te ha disgustado de parte de Light, es lo menos que puedes hacer querida.

—Qué más da. —Se resigno al final.— Pero no le prometo nada, señora espíritu de navidad.

—Me alegra demasiado que aceptes.—Sus labios se curvaron en dirección a arriba.— Has sido una buena chica y debes seguir así. Es hora de irme Neon, pero no olvides lo que te dije, ¿Si?

—Como diga.

—Una última cosita antes que se me olvide— El espectro posicionó sus manos en su cuello, sacando de allí un collar de plata con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro.— Es para ti.

La oji-agua tomo el objeto entre ambas manos y se lo colocó en el mismo lugar que lo tenía el remitente.

—Gracias. Agradeció, pero cuando volteo a ver a su lado, no había nadie o le que sea que hubiera estado allí hace unos minutos.

Despertó por un ruido que sintió a la lejos, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver que se encontraba en su cuarto.

—¿Pero qué..?— Exclamó al saber bien donde estaba.

Aun con confusión pensando que todo había sido un sueño se tocó el pecho, rozando el elemento recibido supuestamente la noche anterior. ¿De verdad había sido nada más que una simple ensoñación? Mas si era de aquella manera como pensaba, ¿Por qué tenía aquel colgante?

Dejando de lado eso, se vistió para ir a investigar el sonido misterioso proveniente del primer piso, encontrándose en el acto con uno de los subordinados de su padre: Un muchacho rubio aparentemente de su edad, que al verle se le acerco y entregó un pequeño paquete.

—Lo manda su padre por estas fechas- Aclaró el rucio antes que la susodicha le llenara de preguntas por la razón de que hacía en su hogar a tales horas de la mañana.—Feliz navidad señorita Nostrade. Con su permiso, me retiro, hasta luego.

—Después de todo…si se acordó.

Seguidamente de esas palabras empezó a desenvolver el pequeño obsequio para encontrar al final una nota junto a una diminuta cajita, abrió primero esta última para encontrarse con una pulsera de plata fina decorada con chicas bolitas doradas, acto seguido se fue al gran sillón que le aguardaba en la habitación de estar. Se acomodó y comenzó a leer:

" _Hola hija:_

 _Espero te encuentres bien en casa, yo lastimosamente no podre ir hoy._

 _Debo saber lo que estas pensando_ _«_ _"_ _Otra vez lo mismo_ _"»,_ _si es de tal manera, mejor sigue leyendo. Sé que no he sido el mejor padre, no he pasado suficiente tiempo junto a ti, me he perdido casi toda tu infancia, no he estado cuando lo necesitaste, y por todo esto; te pido perdón Neon._

 _Quizás no logres comprender como me siento_ — _o tal vez si_ — _, la decisión te lo dejo a ti, solamente te pido que no te amargues la vida en lo que yo no te he complacido._

 _Lo que esta en el que para ti pudo haber sido un insignificante joyero, para tu madre fue mucho. Por eso doy mi más preciado tesoro de ella junto a la fotografía que esta pegada detrás de la nota._

 _Se despide con amor, L. Nostrade, tu padre."_

Le corrían las lágrimas por los pómulos, era suficiente lo que le mencionó su padre. Hizo caso al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por su padre y así pudo ver la imagen familiar donde salían los tres, mirando a la cámara sonrientes.

No había nada más que decir en contra de su progenitor, se guardo todo y se fue a descansar otro rato.

* * *

N/a: Realmente espero que les haya gustado, me he esforzado mucho con esta idea, pues tuve que rehacer el fic porque no quede muy conforme con la primera versión de la historia. ¡Nos leemos! Feliz navidad atrasada y un prospero año nuevo.


End file.
